


[VID] Best Day of My Life

by JetpackMonkey



Category: Strip Search (Webseries)
Genre: Competition, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetpackMonkey/pseuds/JetpackMonkey
Summary: I definitely came here to make friends
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	[VID] Best Day of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekingferret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/gifts).



Song: Best Day of My Life by American Authors  
Source: Strip Search (web series)  
Runtime: 2:17  
Warning: None that I can think of

Password: **pineapple**  


**Author's Note:**

> [Download link and notes at my Dreamwidth](https://jetpack-monkey.dreamwidth.org/548118.html)


End file.
